


Shark-Boy Devil

by Timekeeper_Fandom



Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [6]
Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Biting, Chaos, Crack, Depends on your Opinion, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't care I just wanted to write this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liberio, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Military Training, One Shot, Possible OC/Canon, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, This can be seen as oc/canon, Training, Training Camp, Why Did I Write This?, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeper_Fandom/pseuds/Timekeeper_Fandom
Summary: "Holy shit," Bertholt awed, cursing at the sight of Reiner's completely bandaged neck. He wore a black longsleeve, which even still hung loose, which made the bandages stand out, slightly stained red in patches of crescent moons. "What the hell happened to you?!"The Blonde only glanced over at the blue-haired male, laughing heartily with Jean, without a care for anything. Without a worry. As if nothing had ever happened before."Be careful." He muttered, rubbing his forearms, which was also bandaged and dotted with red moons. "He bites."-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sparring With Emilio Karsten isn't smart when he has the teeth of a shark and tends to play dirty when pinned. A short fic based on the aftermath of a particularly harsh match.Lol I just realized that this could been seen as OC/Canon, but honestly depends on your opinion of OC/Canon. I don't care, I thought it would be funny if Emilio got out of hand when sparring and actually bit Reiner.
Series: The Vault Of Assorted OC Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035162
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Shark-Boy Devil

Reiner Braun knew his mission. Drilled into his head, and repeated every moment he was alone.

Step 1: Get into Paradis. Done 5 years ago. Albeit with more casualties than expected, on both sides as well.

Step 2: Find out who had the Founding Titan. Done, Eren Yeager. The Traitor Grisha Yeager's second son, and Zeke's half-brother.

Step 3: Kidnap Eren And Transport Him To Marley. Currently in progress; Ebony was already contacting Zeke to get boats over to the shores so they could transport him.

Under NO circumstances was he to get attached to any of the devil's living there. That was heavily drilled into his brain by Johanna and his superiors.

Yet, he still had to interact with them. Being in the military, you _have_ to interact with fellow soldiers. Mostly in sparring matches and the occasional mess hall gossip.

The most common devil that he had been cursed (Ebony claimed that it wasn't a curse, just chance, but with how the interactions have been going, he definitely felt cursed.) to interact with was Emilio Karsten.

First sparring match: Bruised Wrists and Forearms, along with a hard kick to the crotch.

Second sparring match: Bruised Ankles and Wrists.

Third sparring match: Black eye, various bruised areas.

However, to be fair, Emilio didn't get off any easier than Reiner. The two were quite evenly matched, Reiner having higher stamina and power, while Lio had more speed and agility. Along with that, the blue-haired male was always apologetic, offering (by "offer" he will do it, doesn't matter what you say) to bandage and help take care of wounds received. In Reiner's opinion, if he wasn't a devil, he would have made a great soldier for Marley. Everyone would; their skills would be greatly appreciated. However, they were devils, and that couldn't be changed.

That meant he would have to continue fighting, and keep playing the role of soldier.

Even if he had to keep getting his ass kicked by Emilio every time they were cursed to spar together.

Emilio Karsten truly was a devil. A devil cursed with the features of a shark.

A Shark-Boy Devil.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reiner hissed, collapsing on one of the mess hall benches, clutching his arms as he slumped against the wall, closing his eyes as pain shivered through his arms and shoulders, and even his neck. He wanted to pass out; to collapse and wake up maybe a week later, when he could stop interacting with Emilio. This was getting to be too much. He wondered what would happen if he just transformed right now, grabbed Eren and Bertholt, and run.

"Holy shit," Bertholt awed, cursing at the sight of Reiner's completely bandaged neck. He wore a black longsleeve, which even still hung loose, which made the bandages stand out, slightly stained red in patches of crescent moons. "What the hell happened to you?!"

The Blonde only glanced over at the blue-haired male, laughing heartily with Jean, without a care for anything. Without a worry. As if nothing had ever happened before.

"Be careful." He muttered, rubbing his forearms, which was also bandaged and dotted with red moons. "He bites."

"What the hell did Emilio do?" Bert questioned, sitting next to Reiner, looking over the less-than-average bandage work. "Looks like you got mauled by a wolf, or even a shark."

"Yea, explains a whole lot." The blonde muttered, rubbing his sore neck, wincing slightly. "A Shark-Boy Devil."

Emilio's teeth glinted in the light of the lanterns, his sharp canine teeth sending shivers down Reiner's spine. Each of the bites on his body stung with a burning pain as he winced, looking down, and away from the blue-haired male.

_A Shark-Boy Devil... Nothing more, nothing less._

Reiner felt his stomach twist in a mix of fear, awe, and confusion. He sighed, rubbing his temples, wincing slightly at the pain from Lio's bites.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The hell is that on your neck?" Porco asked, eyes glancing over to Reiner's neck, where a pale, crescent-shaped mark resided, peeking out from under his Marleyan Unfiorm. The blonde quickly slapped his hand over the scar, face flushing slightly with embrassament. "Wait... Was that a hickie? Jesus, what did you _do_ on that island?!"

"N-No, it's a scar- from-" Reiner tried to protest, groaning loudly and covering his face, turning to face The Jaw Titan Shifter. "It's a scar from one of the devil's there." 

Porco's eyebrow raised, face unchanged as he stared at Reiner with a mix of disgust and confusion.

"Are you two fighting again?" Ebony grumbled; the short albino's voice ressounding through the hall. "Can't leave you two alone for two seconds without bickering..."

"What the hell did Reiner do on Paradis?!" Porco quickly questioned as Ebony approached, flinching in shock at the former getting into his face. "I swear I just saw a hickie on his neck!"

"A fucking _**WHAT-**_ " Ebony's eyes glanced over to the blonde they he choked on their own spit; hunching over and coughing. "Reiner- WHAT is on your neck?!"

"I'm telling the truth-" Reiner started, yelping in slight shock as Ebony grabbed his shirt-collar, pulling it down and exposing a jagged, pale, moon-shaped scar. A few, actually. "See? It's a scar."

"...What did Emilio do to you." Ebony groaned, rubbing their temples with his free hand. Porco burst out into laughter, hunching over and cackling. Reiner felt his face flush even more, causing him to shove the albino away.

"He did nothing-!"

"Bullshit, I saw his teeth too. You haven't been around any sharks, so where else would that pop up from?"

"We were sparring, and he-"

"Reiner, cut the crap and just admit it."

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH EMILIO!"

The trio froze as they heard the sound of coffee being spat onto the floor, along with a few curses. It was a few seconds after when they saw Zeke, Pieck, and Johanna turn the corner and hurry over to the group.

"Reiner fucking did what-?!" Zeke cursed, eyes wide in a mix of confusion, disgust, shock and probably a few other emotions. "We told you to NOT get attached!"

"I didn't! That's why I said I didn't!" Reiner protested, face likely even redder than before as he tried to defend himself.

"Then what happened?" Pieck asked, expression mixed with confusion and slight amusement. "Go on."

"We were sparring awhile after we had joined the Scouting Corps, and he bit me a few times." Reiner finally explained, pulling his sleeves back and showing the other faint scars, all in the shape of crescent moons, jagged and paled. "Trust me, this isn't the worst thing he's done."

"What is the worst thing he's done?" Johanna bluntly asked, face still mixed with anger and disgust.

"Kick to the groin with a metal foot will do some things." Reiner sighed, rubbing his neck, fingers tracing over the added bites. All of the male warriors groaned, all knowing the pain of a kick to the crotch, and a metal foot would make it 10 times worse. "He was really a devil. A Shark-Boy Devil."

Reiner's fingers grazed over the scars again, face reddening slightly.

_A Shark-Boy Devil. Nothing more, nothing less._


End file.
